mysticmessenger_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zurei
Zurei (pronounced Zu-RAY) is the main female protagonist of the musical Vampire Overlord featured in Mystic Messenger. She is the Vampire Queen, and despite looking quite young she is actually over thousands of years old. She is a misanthrope and hates humans due to her past with a human boy once. Personality Zurei is an attention seeker and loves mischief. Shee looks down on others and loves to bully and tease people. Zurei is quite the rebel and has a passion for torture devices; such as the Iron Maiden and a device like that can be found in her room, which she uses instead a bed (the spikes are removed). She is also the type who always brags about herself; sometimes commanding everyone to call him Zurei-sama. It is also noted that she eats a lot (though only if it is her favorite food). Zurei stated that vampires need to drink blood to savor the taste. Zurei uses vulgar language at times. Zurei would insult her mother (even after her death), as well as her father, and her siblings by telling them off and calling them names (always giving others nicknames) such as calling Ophelia a hysteric. She also tends to be arrogant as she always calls herself the strongest and the best. And whenever things go her way, she does not act surprised. However, despite this previous behavior, it is later revealed to be a fraud and that she only acts this way to put pain on too those who did that to her. Her actual personality is much more calm yet childish and she also deeply loves her servants. When she is around with her servants and alone, she has an outgoing soul that she can share with the people that she loves. Zurei also has a hard time expressing her feelings and she tends to get quickly jealous of anything. Zurei tends to hide her true feelings with insulting words. She usually speaks ill about her deceased mother. Appearance Zurei was an interestingly beautiful Vampire with luscious, long blonde hair which flows all the way down past her hips and crimson red eyes. History Zurei is the oldest triplet, with Aamon being the youngest and Etinos being the middle. Even though the first to be born is Aamon, the order of the triplets is determined by an old Japanese tradition where the last one to be born is considered the oldest, in a multiple birth, making her the third child. Zurei was the one to get the most attention of her mother. She was the one who endured the most of her mother's abuse towards her, at first not even trying to bother with the things Elizabeth was doing to her. The most notable one was in the first musical, where Zurei had a flashback of her own mother drowning her in the lake as a punishment and that she won't get up until she told her to. In the other musical, Zurei was slapped by her for destroying a flower given to her by Vlad. Then in another, she built a sandcastle to show off to Elizabeth, but she only destroys it and tells her that it was not worth showing it if it wasn't real. Even if Zurei got the attention, she was strictly being hurt by her as per her selfish wishes of making her the next Vampire Queen. Those things that she did to her led to her thinking of trying to kill her, thus fueling that hatred. Zurei has the strongest hate towards Elizabeth out of her brothers and was the first to turn against her when she and her siblings grew up, and it lead to her death. Relationships Family Elizabeth Zurei has a very complicated relationship with her mother. As a child, she endured her mistreatment resulting to a growing resent. As an adult, she usually speaks ill. As an adult she played an important role in her murder. Vlad Zurei has always despised Vlad and usually calls him "rotten old fool". All that Zurei knows from her father is neglecting and the cruelty towards Elizabeth that reflected towards her and her siblings. Etinos Zurei seemed to be close to Etinos (as well as Aamon) when they were younger. The three were shown to get along together, as shown in a flashback in which a bat that Etinos just caught escaped. All three attempted to catch the bat together. Even though she would insult her triplet brother easily, she can also show care for him sometimes. Aamon Zurei was close with Aamon when they were younger and they got along well. However, their relationship is more different than it is with Etinos, with Aamon calling her "Bitch-chan" which he actually means "little bitch" and getting in her way just to drink her blood by perverted means. Just like Ophelia, she would insult him easily but can also show care for him sometimes. Richter Vlad's younger brother, Richter, is Zurei's, along with her triplet's uncle. Zurei doesn't seem to have any positive feelings toward Richter. Richter is called an "old man" by Zurei. Zurei never really viewed Richter as a threat until the truth about her mother was revealed. Others Orpheus At first Zurei's treatment towards Orpheus was more of "food and prey" and she's fond of teasing him, frequently calling him nicknames. Abilities By drinking Orpheus's blood, Zurei's abilities grow stronger. In general, as a vampire she has an inhuman strength as well as increased speed, increased vision and hearing, and smell. Being a vampire, she also has fast healing and healing saliva. Teleportation She appears to be capable of teleporting from nowhere in an instant. Flying During a full moon (or a blood moon), she can fly. Swordsmanship She has swordsmanship talent, as seen when she fights with Richter. Other She can control and summon her familiars. Since she is a pure born vampire, she can only die if her head is cut off, however if her body is too damaged to heal fast enough it might also be life threatening even if not directly. Songs As she does star in a musical, she has sang songs. Queen Lyrics Cross my heart and hope to die I don't need another guy To fight my battles, to overshadow me Don't ya know I'm dangerous? Fire burnin' in my blood I got this handled, I don't need rescuin' You can call me a princess all you like 'Cause you love to keep me helpless by your side But that ain't what I want, I'ma show you I'ma show you How to treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Boy, you better bow down on your knees Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"? So treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Boy, you better bow down on your knees Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"? Eyes on me like I'm a prize But you better recognize I'm not your angel 'cause I belong to me You can call me a princess all you like 'Cause you love to keep me helpless by your side But that ain't what I want, I'ma show you I'ma show you How to treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Boy, you better bow down on your knees Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"? So treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Boy, you better bow down on your knees Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"? Yeah You can call me a princess all you like 'Cause you love to keep me helpless by your side But that ain't what I want, I'ma show you How to treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Boy, you better bow down on your knees Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"? So treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Boy, you better bow down on your knees Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"? Trivia * She is left-handed. * Zurei has a rabbit plush that was given to her by Vlad. She used to sleep with her rabbit when she was a kid and still does. * She isn't very good with studies in general. * Once Zurei hid from Elizabeth in a closet so she couldn't find and tell her to study. She still uses a wardrobe as a place to hide. * When Orpheus first met Zurei, he commented that she is a beautiful and attractive young woman. * Zurei hates raw cuttlefish and calls them disgusting.